


Hiero and Ives at the Movies

by ddagent



Category: Operation: Endgame (2010), Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Child Murder, F/M, Murder, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiero and Ives in your favourite horror classics, and one romance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare on Elm Street

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Operation: Endgame, Ravenous or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> These are all the Hiero/Ives movie prompts I have received so far re-edited and in one shiny place.
> 
> Please note the pairing and the movie choices, and be warned these drabbles contain descriptions of violence and disturbing content.

_"Nightmare on Elm Street"_

_Prompted by 0ceanofdarkness_

 

“Who was he?”

 

Hiero dug her teeth into her bottom lip, her gaze clinging to her little Isabelle. She had been so innocent, like all children were. Yet her parents' lies had destroyed that innocence. They had tried so hard to protect their little cub. But they couldn’t protect her from her nightmares. 

 

“His name was Kruger. He worked as a janitor in your old preschool. All the parents loved him and you did too." Hiero paused. "Your father didn’t. He didn’t trust him.” 

 

She didn’t mention that Kruger had also made her skin crawl. Something had been off about him from the first moment she had seen him curled up against the wall, watching the children play. Every day it had grown harder and harder to leave Isabelle there, to abandon her baby to the world. She and Francis had gone back and forth about changing preschools but they never made the switch.

 

“Mom?” Isabelle grabbed her hands, forcing her mother to look up. “What happened?” 

 

She swallowed; the bile building up in the back of her throat as the memories overwhelmed her. “A child went missing. Then another. And another. Then they started turning up dead. Your father went crazy; absolutely terrified you would be next. But he couldn’t do anything, couldn't protect his family. Kruger was arrested but was let go on a technicality.” 

 

Isabelle began to cry. Hiero wondered if she truly knew who her parents were, _what_ they were. They belonged in the shadows with Kruger but unlike that _monster_ they had a single ray of light streaming through.But in their ignorance they had let that light be a lamb for Kruger’s slaughter. “What did you do to him?” 

 

“Your father wanted to torture him. Rip him apart. But the town got to him first. There was a protest that turned into a mob that turned into a witch hunt that turned into a man being burned alive. We killed him and now he's getting his revenge. I’m so sorry sweetie. We were just trying to protect you.”

 

Isabelle buried her head in Hiero’s shoulder and she reached out to hold her baby close. She wouldn’t let this man hurt her daughter. Not again. Not ever. 


	2. The Hills Have Eyes

_"The Hills Have Eyes"_

_Prompted by 0ceanofdarkness_

 

It was intended to be a simple family vacation. His beautiful Hiero, her unfortunate mother, her quiet father, her simpering brother and his wife and child all locked in a caravan travelling through the dust. Neither of them could deviate from the roles they played - the dutiful husband, the soft spoken wife. They were Francis and Sarah on this vacation, their sexual and bloody appetites foregone in favour of historical landmarks and diner food.

 

Things grew worse when the caravan's tires blew out, stranding them in the middle of the desert. No telephone, no internet, just the family alone in the wilderness. They thought they would be on the road by the next morning. But most of them didn't even survive the night. Hiero's mother and father - dead. Kevin's wife - dead. Kevin - barely alive. Baby Annabeth - stolen.

 

Francis had lived for nearly two hundred years and had met serial killers, cannibals and the occasional Satanist. Never, in all his time, had he ever encountered mutants. Dirty, disgusting creatures with no morals, no appreciation for anything other than their basic needs. Killing and raping to their shrivelled heart's content. They held no fear, no reason to be scared in a desert wasteland they held court over.

 

That was, however, until they had tested the Ives' family.

 

A cannibal and a psychopath armed with only an axe and a scalpel. They would find that baby, they would bring her home. The creatures had made a mistake in thinking they were the only monsters in the desert. They would not survive to make the same mistake again.

 


	3. Bridget Jones' Diary

_"Bridget Jones' Diary"_

_Prompted by 0ceanofdarkness_

 

The fight had started in her house and had travelled through corridors and stairwells, crashing down onto the street outside before finally ending through a restaurant window. TJ, that miserable little publishing prick, lay bleeding on the pavement floor. Sarah, his wonderful Sarah, was tending to his wounds. She was _concerned_ for him, for that filth. After all he had done to her she still _felt_ for him.

 

“Do you have to be such an animal?” She hissed at him, her eyes immediately returning to the bleeding man on the street. He should have killed him, should have let him bleed out onto the pavement. But no, he had curbed his impulses _._ _His reward was_ the woman he loved choosing that bastard instead. 

 

“I’m sorry… I guess I got my wires crossed. I’ll leave you two alone. You fucking deserve each other.” 

 

Francis didn’t even look back as he walked off into the shadows, not wanting to witness the sickening display of young love announcing itself on the pavement. He didn't see Sarah watch him go. He didn't see the pain in her eyes as he disappeared. He just felt his heart bleed with every step away from the woman he loved but could not have.  


End file.
